deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi Vs. Nightwing
Description Two sidekicks to famous and popular heroes duke it out! Who will win? The Green Thunder? Or the original Robin? '' Interlude '''Boomstick: Sidekicks are everywhere and can come from anywhere.' Wiz: And being second to someone can be frustrating at times. Boomstick: But there's no sidekicks more famous than these two! Luigi, the Green Thunder...and the Green Mario Wiz: And Nightwing, the original Robin. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle.' ' Luigi Boomstick: Alongside 6 others, Luigi was immediately destined for greatness. Wiz: With his brother Mario, Luigi is one of the seven star children, possessing extraordinary power. Boomstick: Luigi is smarter and younger than his brother Mario, and can have all his Power-Ups too. This includes the classics: Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Gold Flowers, yadda-yadda-yadda. Wiz: Despite seeming like a 'Green Mario', Luigi is anything but. While Mario gained the ability to utilise pyrokineses without aid, Luigi was trained by the Thunder God and gained the ability to utilise Electrokinesis. Boomstick: Electro-ca what now? Wiz: They can control and manipulate lightning and thunder. Luigi does seem to have slight telekinetic abilities, being able to control a soccer ball without touching it in Mario Strikers Charged as a Megastrike. (Seriously, search it up) Boomstick: Luigi can jump slightly higher than his brother, and can slow his fall back to the ground using a Scuttle, which he supposedly picked up from Yoshi. ' Wiz: Luigi has superhuman strength and durability, able to break brick with a punch and survive a BLACK HOLE, which is more than I can say from other superhumans. '''Boomstick: Luigi can blast opponents away if he punches them while jumping and has the same power as Mario, if not more. ' Wiz: Luigi, along with Mario, wields the Ultra Hammer, which can break stone and rock with one swing. Luigi can also use the Power Flower to turn invisible, for a short time. '''Boomstick: Luigi can turn himself into a punching tornado or a torpedo with the Luigi Cyclone and Green Missile, although he can get stuck in walls using the missile. Wiz: Luigi was able to rescue Mario 3, coming up on 4 times. With the help of an old scientist, he was able to equip his greatest weapon. The Poltergust. Boomstick: And all the versions he owns have different abilities, because he needs more than one Poltergust apparently. Wiz: The Poltergust is a modified vacuum cleaner designed by Elvin Gadd to entrap and suck up ghosts. Luigi can suck up coins and other objects, including people. Boomstick: Where can I get me one of those? ''' Wiz: The 3000 model can shoot beams of Fire, Water and Ice depending on which medallion is equipped. The 5000 model has a Strobulb which can momentarily blind and stun humans and ghosts, and the G-00 model have plunger projectiles which can stun opponents. '''Boomstick: The 4000 model is a car. Yes, a car. It can suck up things on the ground, like a normal vacuum. Wiz: Luigi, due to being in his brothers' shadow, has developed a kind of...negative energy, with various effects on people. Boomstick: The Negative Zone can constantly trip up opponents, can cause uncontrollable taunting, can damage opponents and can put them into a deep, deep sleep. Wiz: BUT! Luigi is not all perfect, he can be clumsy and trips over often. He is also cowardly and gets scared and startled easily, including his famous fear of phasmophobia, a fear of ghosts. Boomstick: But Luigi is so powerful, who really cares? (Luigi: Imma Luigi, number one!)' ' ' ' ' ' Nightwing Wiz: Batman is the guardian of the night, protector of the weak and helpless, a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Until he decided to employ a 12-year old boy as his sidekick. Wiz: Richard Grayson was part of the Flying Graysons, a acrobatic group in a circus, which can't have paid too well. Boomstick: Until a mobster turned them into the Dying Graysons after cutting their line, their lifelines...No? Okay. Wiz: Batman decided that he needed a ward, and so he employed him as Batman's new sidekick, Robin, until he fired him because he actually had a conscience. Boomstick: But Richard didn't quit crime-fighting, and he donned a new suit, he was now Nightwing. Wiz: Being in a circus act about acrobats, Richard was very acrobatic. He was one of the only people on Earth capable of performing a quadruple backflip. Richard has reached peak physical condition like his mentor, the Batman. Boomstick: Nightwing mastered over 10 martial arts, including ninjutsu. I bet you didn't know that Nightwing is a goddamn ninja! Wiz: He has an expertise on firearms, like Batman, but he refuses to use one, like Batman. Boomstick: Nightwing is an expert on stealth and can blend in almost anywhere. The blue emblem on his suit even turns black when in a dark area. His detective skills are on par with or better than the goddamn Batman! Wiz: He's an expert in hacking technology, and can hack into almost anything. Nightwing can punch through a solid brick wall, resist the bite of an ORCA whale and survived a 140 foot fall and fell on his butt and was fine. Boomstick: He also survived a 25 mile freefall without any special gear and was fine. Wiz: Richard also has many gadgets that help him with his crime fighting, like his Wing Dings, a collapsible shuriken, Nightwing's version of Batarangs. He has a grappling hook, wrist darts, smoke pellets and lockpicks, among others. Boomstick: Don't forget the staple gun that help up a friggin' helicopter! Or his Screaming St-''' Wiz: Eskrima Sticks. ' ' ' '''Boomstick: Damn! I'll get it one day. Anyway, his ''Eskrima Sticks are batons with a 50,000 volt taser at the end. He keeps his gadgets in his gauntlets.' Wiz: Nightwing has dodged point-blank gunfire, and has gone over 96 hours WITHOUT sleep trying to catch a criminal, and was totally fine and awake, the average human can only go 11 days without sleep. '''Boomstick: He was able to solve a crime with one look at the scene!' Wiz: But he wouldn't have survived nearly as long as he has without his suit. Made of a triple-weave Kevlar, it can stop knives, gunfire and can resist fire and electricity.' '''The Suit has a 10,000 volt taser in it, and is inspired by the Batsuit. '''Boomstick: Nightwing's boots also contain gadgets like a rebreather and flare. His suit is different from the Batsuit as it's made with less body-armour inlays and instead focuses on mobility.' Wiz: His eye mask, the Domino Mask can scan opponents for weaknesses and can sense electromagnetic signals and waves and can also activate thermal vision. Boomstick: Long, LONG story short, his suit is awesome. Wiz: Okay? Anyway, despite his strengths, Nightwing is still just human and can be killed by many human things. He doesn't rely on teamwork much, preferring to fight alone. Boomstick: Back up, Wiz. He is just human but he was able to stay awake and survive a gunshot to the back of the head! Wiz: Uh... Well, that's correct, but he IS still just human. Boomstick: When trying to fight Batman or Nightwing, try to choose Batman. (Nightwing: Who do I think I am? Good question, really, and I'll answer like this: I've seen too much to be Robin, but I'm still too optimistic to be Batman. I'm Nightwing.) Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Pre-Battle (A grassy field, at a town during night.) Nightwing enters the screen and sees Luigi, who was wanted for squashing Goombas. Luigi smiles and waves before Nightwing smacks him twice with an Eskrima Stick. Luigi: What was that-a for? Nightwing: You'll do no more murder! Battle Fight! Nightwing smacks Luigi 4 times with the Eskrima sticks and kicks him away. He charges at Luigi, who flies toward him as the Green Missile. Nightwing dodges it, and Luigi blasts at him again, which Nightwing dodges. This happens twice more before Nightwing uppercuts Luigi And grabs his overalls. Luigi grabs Nightwing and tries to shock him with electricity, but Nightwing's suit stops any damage from the electricity. Nightwing punches Luigi away from him and throws two Wing Dings at him. Luigi quickly equips his Poltergust 3000 and sucks up the two Wing Dings. Nightwing throws more but Luigi sucks them up. Nightwing charges at Luigi with the Eskrima Sticks but Luigi blows the Wing Dings back at Nightwing. Nightwing is hit by one but the suit stops all the damage. Nightwing swings the Eskrima Stick down but the attack is blocked by Luigi. His hands are surrounded by electricity as he proceeds to pummel Nightwing. Uppercuts, Jabs, Hooks and Kicks. Luigi blasts at Nightwing as the Green Missile and knocks him into a building. Nightwing barely has time to look up before Luigi Green Missile's him through the wall. Nightwing realises he's in a car park before hiding behind a car and activating thermal vision. Luigi readies himself but sees something whoosh up to the floor above him. Luigi investigates and Nightwing follows. The second floor of the parking garage is pitch dark. Luigi activates his flashlight, spooked by the darkness. Something punches him in the back of the head. Luigi twists around but sees nothing. Luigi is seriously scared now. He's attacked again and catches Nightwing in the torch beam. Luigi activates the Poltergust to suck up Nightwing but he's attacked again. Luigi gets stunned before he's thrown through the wall. Nightwing grabs his overalls and shocks him with the Eskrima Sticks. Luigi uses his Thunderhand to electrocute Nightwing, who activates his scanner. Nightwing sees that Luigi is cowardly, he's survived a black hole and that his Poltergust can suck up humans. Luigi pulls out his Game Boy Horror and scans Nightwing, he sees that Nightwing's suit is resistant to fire and electricity. The force of the electric currents knocks the two away from each other. Luigi tries to suck him up with the Poltergust but Nightwing kicks it away and destroys it with a bomb. Luigi opens his Dual Scream and calls E. Gadd. Gadd: Hello? Luigi: I need model 5000! Luigi puts the Dual Scream away and as Nightwing goes in for an attack Luigi spins in circles with his fists extended. Nightwing is punches 5 times in the face and sends him flying. A package falls at Luigi's feet: The Poltergust 5000. He quickly puts it on and charges his Strobulb. As Nightwing runs toward him, Luigi lets the Strobulb rip, blinding Nightwing. Luigi pulls out a Power Flower and disappears, invisible. Nightwing's sight recovers and is attacked from all sides by some invisible force. There's a ball of electricity, the force of which pushes Nightwing away. He grapples on top of a building and throws a smoke pellet on the ground. Luigi tries to shine the Strobulb around, but the smoke doesn't go away. Nightwing barrages Luigi with hits from his Eskrima Sticks and smacks him into a tree. Luigi opens his eyes to see Nightwing barrage him again. There's an explosion and both Luigi and Nightwing are knocked away. Luigi opens his eyes to see burnt straps and a Strobulb on the ground: The Poltergust 5000 exploded. Luigi is slightly dizzy from the explosion and is punched away from Nightwing. Luigi recovers and pulls out the Poltergust G-00 model, shooting a plunger at Nightwing's face. While he's momentarily stunned, Luigi steals his Eskrima Sticks and sucks them up with the Poltergust. Nightwing pulls the plunger off in time to see Luigi suck them up. He pulls a stun gun out his right gauntlet. Luigi thinks it's a real machine gun and freaks out. Nightwing walks toward Luigi, who smiles before performing a special dance. His Negative Zone starts to hurt Nightwing as he starts to fall into a deep sleep. He tries to run toward Luigi but he trips over, and in a second Luigi hears snoring. Luigi pulls out his Poltergust G-00 and sucks up Nightwing. K.O! Luigi grabs the Poltergust and electrocutes it, the electricity is so strong that the Poltergust explodes, taking Nightwing with it. Conclusion Boomstick: Damn Luigi! That was overkill! Wiz: While Nightwing certainly had the knowledge and speed down, Luigi had all he needed, power and durability. Boomstick: I don't know if you've noticed, but Luigi and Mario have withstood the force of a black hole, something Nightwing would never dream to compare too. Wiz: Luigi is on par with Mario, who was able to pick up a castle and punt it away without any effort. Nightwing can train all he wants, he can't measure up to the feats of the Mario Bros. Boomstick: I think Nightwing was a little shocked with Luigi's performance! Wiz: The winner is Luigi. ' ' ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Zacisawesome101